


Birthday Sex

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton's birthday and Luke likes to take care of his boyfriend after they have sex, which includes a nice bubble bath and singing cheesy lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have this on my wattpad (Larry_Lashton) but figured I could put it here as well, so yay! Hope you like it.

It was hard to be dating your bandmate, especially when you're both guys. Luke loves Ashton a lot and he wanted to scream it to the world. But, sometimes he needs to hide his feelings. He can be really obvious, he's noticed, however he tries not to be.Their management and job requires them to be single and straight. Luke is bisexual, would be proud to be, but that's not how it works. Maybe one day he'll just say it and disobey his bosses, but now the band's career just started getting somewhere and he could just wait it off. 

However, today was a special day for Ashton and Luke wanted to make sure he knew his boyfriend really loved him. Sadly, Ashton had been spending time with his family and Luke just accepted that while hanging out with his own since they're on break.There comes a time where he wanted to barge in and make out with his gorgeous boyfriend who's now twenty-one. But, he knew better than to interrupt. So, he stayed back and Luke was so excited for Ashton to come over. Ashton was going to be spending the night with him and well, dirty things will definitely happen.

Luke's family was gone for the night and he was happy to have the place to himself. His mum had some girls night with her friends, dad working late and brothers live on their own. So, he just relaxed and watched some TV. Maybe it was sponegebob, but no one had to know. Luke got bored so easily and he texted Ashton, smirking at how Ashton complained and said to stop making him hard. He loves to sext, mainly cause he's a teen boy who is more hormonal than Ashton. But, it's not his fault he's only eighteen and dating an older person.

That was another issue. Luke is two years younger (and nine days, but whatever) and his mum wasn't pleased to know he was dating Ashton. It wasn't fair, cause no one understands that even though Ashton is older, he's Luke's baby and that's just how it works. People look at Ashton and then Luke and they go 'yep, we know who tops here'. Cause, apparently being a drummer means dominance. And, Ashton can be very dominate sometimes. But, that's out of the bedroom and in public's eye.

Ashton wants to seem dominate, because he says he only wants Luke to see his submissive side and Luke loves that. It's a part of Ashton only he knows. One he can only see and experience. It was special and he smiled at the thought of having Ashton squirming under him because he had something special planned.That's why, Luke nearly jumped up when there was a knock at the door and he rushed over to the door, grinning when he saw Ashton smiling at him. Luke tugged him in and he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's sweetly, arms around his waist and holding him close.

"Happy birthday, baby," Luke mumbled against his lips and loved the blush coating Ashton's pretty cheeks. He began pressing kisses down his neck and whispered softly,"I wanna make tonight special, but...my dad will be home tonight, so."

Ashton nodded and he breathed out as Luke sucked a love-bite on his neck. "S'okay, bedroom, Lukey. Please, missed you so much."

Luke grinned, letting his lips mold into Ashton's perfectly and grip on his thighs. He lifted the boy up, Ashton's legs wrapping around his waist and struggled. Ashton was heavy, but Luke was strong and managed to carry him upstairs to his old bedroom.

The kiss got rougher and hungrier before Luke laid Ashton slowly on the bed, not stopping his assault on the boy's mouth. Once horizontal, he sucks all along Ashton' jaw, loving the soft stubble that he's been growing, cleanly trimmed and beautifully framing his chin.The two began to quickly strip down and Luke growled as he saw how tight Ashton's jeans were. He huffed, frustrated as he finally got the pants off. Ashton giggled and he helped lift Luke's shirt off till the two were only in their boxers and clothes scattered around the room.

Once they were back in motion, Luke smirked. He brought his mouth down to Ashton's neck and sucks at smooth skin. Ashton mewled, growing impatient. He brings both hands to Luke's shoulders, but he was quickly stopped and dominated. Luke harshly grabs his hands and places them above his head. 

"No. Touching," Luke hissed, eyes dark with lust.

Ashton's eyes widened and he kept his hands above his head, nodding to Luke to say that he understood and that he will not disobey. Because, it's Ashton's birthday and fuck, he knew that. Luke understood and he will treat his baby to a nice present, but not quite yet.Luke gave him a quick, wet kiss on the lips before he moved lower to Ashton's nipples. He loves this part, sucking on Ashton' nipples, because the boy is so sensitive and he squirms almost uncontrollably whenever Luke circles the tip of his tongue around that little nub. It was nice to see him squirming, always loving the way he was so weak with want.

There had been several times before when Ashton came from Luke sucking, licking, pinching and biting on his nipples. He was basically sensitive on his thighs, nipples and neck. Only Luke knew that, however, and he's the only one that ever will. When the rough pad of Luke's tongue met Ashton's already-erect nipple, a very high-pitched whine escaped Ashton's mouth and his back arched. God, the sounds were like musical to Luke's ears and he loved it, hearing his baby so turned-on like that.

"L-Luke," Ashton moaned out as his hips jerked upward, his hands still above his head to show he's still doing as told.

Luke didn't respond verbally. He just kept licking one nipple while the other was getting rubbed by his thumb. He brought his free hand to Ashton's hips and planted it on the mattress. Ashton was a mess already, heaving in gulps of air on the inhale and whimpers as he exhaled.

Finally, Luke teasingly licked at the other nipple before moving up and whispered to Ashton,"Want you to ride my face, love." He slid his hands down to Ashton's bum, giving it a light squeeze. "Wanna rim you, I know you love it."

Ashton's breath caught in his throat. They never tried that before. Luke has rimmed Ashton a million times, but not to where Ashton was sitting on his face. He never was in control like that, despite having rid Luke once. But, that was on his díck, it's different.However, he couldn't say no and he was kind of excited. So, Ashton nodded and he grinned when Luke kissed him again. Ashton panted lightly as Luke laid down and he gulped nervously. Ashton hesitated, but slowly moved up Luke's body till he was straddling his face and anxiously trying not to hurt him.

Seeing how nervous Ashton looked, Luke went right to work. He licked all around the outside of his hole, taking small jabs constantly to tease Ashton, cause the boy to gasp and let out a small whine at the action. This made Luke smirk and lightly let his tongue lather over his hole, quick to make Ashton even more anxious for more.

Ashton let out a string of whimpers that flooded the entire room, filthy and full of pleasure. Luke sucked at his hole, inserting a thumb and kept stretching the hole until he can insert his tongue deep enough to lick around the walls. The sensation makes Ashton cry out loud, suddenly grinding down onto Luke's mouth and finally, he understood what to do.

Luke tightens his grip on Ashton' bum and hips and continues to lick past the rim. Luke groaned at the full weight of Ashton on him, feeling himself caught between the bed and Ashton's bum. He squeezed Ashton's cheeks as he began licking again, only this time, he prodded deeper into Ashton's hole.

He could hear Ashton gasping above him and whimpering in pleasure, making Luke even more eager to allow his tongue to dig deeper. Ashton's thighs nearly squeezed at the side of Luke's head, and honestly, if he died this way he would not complain. Luke just smacked Ashton's bum and Ashton jumped up slightly, moaning as Luke licked more feverishly and frantic.

Luke suddenly moved Ashton off and Ashton looked so -- so turned on, his face flushed red and long, wavy locks sticking to his sweaty forehead. He was panting and looked so torn from Luke pushing him off, pleading desperately,"M-More, please Luke. Please, just--"

"Lay down. Now," Luke ordered, grabbing some lube and a condom from the bag at the foot of the bed. Ashton shook his head and Luke raised an eyebrow,"Excuse me?"

Ashton then realized what he was doing and he gasped,"No, I--I meant I don't...want a condom. I just want you, please. Just you."

Relief flooded Luke and he grinned, nodding and tossed the condom. Ashton already prepped himself, from what Luke knew while rimming him, so Luke just slicked up some fingers and he started with two, feeling the boy was still tight, but more loose than usual. Ashton was sprawled out on the bed, knees up and god, Luke couldn't stop staring at him as he pushed his fingers in and out, stretching him out and seeing how responsive Ashton was. Luke licked his lips as he watched the boy grip the bedsheets with his teeth digging in his bottom lip.

Once Ashton was ready, Luke slicked himself up with lube and he scooted over to where Ashton's legs spread more for him. Luke nudged his hard-on against Ashton's entrance, pressing his hands above Ashton's head so he had leverage. He slowly pressed in and Ashton, though having done this many times, was still wincing.It wasn't like Luke was huge, he was pretty big, but it always hurt a little. So, Luke soothed the boy with small kisses and soft words such as 'so pretty', 'love you so much, sweetheart' and 'you're so good, baby' cause praise was something anyone loves. It made Ashton smile timidly with damp eyelashes and his pretty eyes stared right at Luke.

"Wrap your legs around me, love," Luke mumbled, slowly pushing in fully and Ashton did as told, the heel of his feet digging into Luke's bum. 

And once Ashton gave him the nod, Luke began thrusting slowly to have Ashton get use to the stretch. They haven't had sex in a month, it wasn't that long to most people, but dating for two years and having a month break from sex really was hard for them.

When Ashton was ready, Luke began to go harder and Ashton gasped lightly. He gripped onto Luke's back and leaned his head back at the amazing feeling. Luke took the opportunity to kiss at his neck, leaving scattering love-bites and smirking against his neck.

"Fuck, f-faster, Luke!" Ashton's thighs wrapped around Luke's waist tightly. He buried his head into Luke's shoulder, letting his small pants escape his lips. 

"So beautiful," Luke gripped him tightly as he thrusted up inside of Ashton, going faster and the room was full of their heavy breaths and the slapping of their skin against each other. The bed was creaking and Luke groaned as he felt himself growing closer,"F-Fuck, you're so hot, love you so much."

Ashton whined and eyes clenched shut tightly,"L-Love...Love you more. So much." 

His words had Luke even more turned-on and the blonde shook his head, pulling Ashton in for a deep and rough kiss. Ashton's lips were slack, his moans causing it to be a struggle. But, Ashton wrapped his arms around his neck and he kept trying and trying and Luke loved him so much.

But, Luke angle his hips at a certain spot and Ashton was suddenly arching into Luke. The beautiful birthday boy was sweating and glistening and Luke couldn't stop himself from staring, falling deeper in love with him as he pulled them closer together with a firm kiss.

"Come inside me," Ashton pleaded, his grip on Luke tighter as his nails dug into his shoulder. He then gulped and looked at him with bright, hazel eyes,"P-Please, daddy."

It wasn't even the word 'daddy', it was the look Ashton gave him that had Luke come deeply inside of him. The innocent eyes that made him weak and well, Ashton knew how to get Luke turned-on. He knew and he always seemed to do it every time.

It wasn't long till Ashton was following after Luke tried to thrust towards his prostaté. He's had Ashton trapped in a tight embrace as the older boy chased his orgasm, making sure he doesn't move at all. He kisses him long and wet in the mouth, pulling Ashton up on his lap, his hard-on still inside of the boy as they tried catching their breath.

He laid Ashton down and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled out and saw Ashton wince slightly. Luke apologized with a frown and he grimaced at the mess that was now created. Luke got up and stretched out his back, hearing it crack before grabbing a towel from earlier that was still a little damp. He wiped off Ashton's come from his stomach and then pressed a small kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Be right back, love," He promised, ruffling Ashton's messy hair.

After Luke pulled on some boxers, he rushed downstairs and grabbed a small basket he bought before going to the bathroom. Luke turned on the bath water after he plugged up the drain. He checked that Ashton was still lying down and smiled at the way the boy seemed to be napping.

The blonde grabbed the candles he had and lit them, placing them around the room with a smile. They were vanilla scented and it was delicious. He grabbed some of the chocolates he had and put them on the cabinet near the bath. Then he poured some bubbles in the tub with rose petals that made the bath look romantic.

He was glad the bathtub was big enough for them both. It was more of a Jacuzzi tub, but either way it fit them. Though, he knew he wanted Ashton on his lap and in his arms anyways. Luke then smiled and he grabbed his phone, plunging it into his speaker and put on his playlist he made with a anxious expression. Soon, 'I'm Lost Without You' by Blink-182 came on and Luke dimmed the lights.

He returned to the room and saw Ashton was napping, though not fully asleep. Luke hesitated and tapped on Ashton's shoulder. The boy grumbled as he fluttered his eyes open and smiled sleepily at his boyfriend, who was crouched down next to him.

"Baby, I...I drew us a bath," Luke said softly, helping Ashton sit up considering his bum hurt. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Ashton was going to say it's fine, but he winced as his felt a pain in his lower back and sheepishly nodded. So, Luke grinned and he placed an arm under Ashton's knees and the other lifting his head. Ashton leaned his head on Luke's shoulder and laughed as Luke almost dropped him, quickly wrapping his arms around the boy's next.

Luke sighed in relief as he had a nice hold on the boy and he led him to the bathroom. When they got there, Ashton's eyes widened at the beautiful set up. Luke slowly lowered him and he limped over to the bath with a small smile on his face as he listened to the Blink song.

The blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "C'mon, I got us some champagne. Thought it might be a nice touch."

Ashton rolled his eyes, but nodded and Luke got in the bath first after taking off his boxers. He allowed Ashton to follow behind, sitting between Luke's legs and have his back press to the boy's broad chest. Luke sighed contently as the warm water soothed his body.

The older boy leaned his head back against Luke's shoulder and he hummed as he felt Luke massaging his thighs and scooted his legs up a little so Luke had more access. Luke scoffed, but he chuckled lightly and saw the smirky expression on his boyfriend's face.

This continued for a while and suddenly, Luke decided to move his hands to Ashton's bum and gently squeeze there. Ashton winced, pouting and Luke stuck his tongue out childishly. But, Ashton relaxed some and sighed as the song began to change.

It was a soothing night and Ashton seemed very happy with everything. Luke waited a moment, then wrapped his arms around Ashton, giving him a hug from behind since that's how they were sat and he song softly," Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" He pressed a kiss to Ashton's neck,"Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?" 

Ashton blushed and he hated Luke sometimes. The boy always tried making Ashton all flustered and it was something Ashton hated. He hated blushing and being all lovey dovey. But, then again, he loved it. Having Luke stare at him with a fond expression and sing cheesy love songs.

"I love you," Ashton told him randomly, letting his fingers intertwine with Luke's. 

Luke leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss to Ashton's lips. "I love you, too."

And yeah, the rest of the bath was nice as well, but for some reason it was just that one moment that was everything to Ashton. The two of them sharing small kisses and feeding each other chocolate really did make his birthday a million times more better than before.

Of course, the champagne was also nice, but chocolate was everything to Ashton. Luke washed Ashton's hair and lathered his body with soap as well. But, then they soon got out after their fingers began to prune and get all gross. Ashton joked about getting old, to which Luke flicked his ear.

When they got out, Luke led Ashton to the bed and they were freezing their naked ass's off. However, Ashton shrieked as Luke shoved him back on the bed. Ashton had a towel around his shoulders and his body was naked underneath, making him groan cause he didn't want to get hard again.

However, Luke just rolled them around and hugged Ashton tightly. Ashton giggled and then flinched when his bum was in pain again. He frowned,"Ugh, sometimes I hate having sex with you." 

"What?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows and perched himself over Ashton with a look of disbelief. "How dare you say such a thing."

Ashton groaned and complained with sad eyes,"Cause, my ass hurts now."

"I'm sorry, baby," Luke hummed and then he told Ashton,"Roll over."

Ashton raised an eyebrow,"No, we cannot do a round two! I wouldn't be able to walk if we did."

"Chill, babe. Just do it," Luke ordered and scooted back as Ashton did as told. 

At first, Ashton was confused as to what Luke was done. But, suddenly he snorted as Luke started kneeding the palm of his hands into Ashton's bum. Ashton laughed, and kicked at him, making Luke stick his tongue out and smack his bum.

Luke whined,"Stop laughing! I was trying to help you, gosh."

"You cannot just go around massaging people's asses," Ashton said with amusement and shook his head in disbelief.

Luke shrugged, squeezing Ashton's bum with a smirk as he pressed a kiss to Ashton's lower back. "I'm your boyfriend, I can do whatever I want. Cause, your ass is my ass and you're obviously in pain, so as your boyfriend I must relieve it."

As much as Ashton found it weird, he then realized Luke literally licked his ass an hour ago, so he shrugged and just let Luke do whatever he wanted. Luke giggled and he grabbed some lotion, then sat on Ashton's back and rubbed his hands over Ashton's bum with a smirk.

Ashton grimaced, but then he sighed contently as Luke began just caressing his bum, using his palm of his hand and then his fingers to massage out the muscle. Ashton flinched as Luke lightly smacked his bum and mentally rolled his eyes, but found himself relaxing.

And well, it wasn't that weird. Sort of just like a back massages, but for his bum. Luke just liked touching his ass for some reason, so he probably enjoyed it more than Ashton did. However, it was fine and then Luke just ended up giving him a back massage.

After a while, Luke sighed and he was tired, so he laid down next to Ashton and teasingly spoke as he ran his hands down the boy's spine, pressing a kiss to Ashton's cheek,"Daddy loves you, baby."

"Mm, and I love you," Ashton paused and saw the pout on Luke's lips. So, he chuckled,"Daddy."

A grin formed on Luke's face and he rolled onto Ashton, pressing kisses to his face. He said he needed to give Ashton twenty-one and Ashton laughed as he heard Luke counting in between each kiss, pecking his lips repeatedly until he reached the number.

And, when he got to twenty-one, he left a lingering kiss that left Ashton breathless. Luke smiled at him fondly from where he was perched on Ashton's stomach. He then laid down and moved so Ashton was on his hips and smiled up at him.

Ashton leaned down and they nuzzled their noses together until Luke then pulled him down into his arms. Ashton laid his head on Luke's chest and that's how the rest of the night was spent. Ashton laid in his boyfriend's arms and his head was snuggled in the crook of Luke's neck, making his soothing breath fan over his neck as he drifted to sleep.

Luke looked down at his boyfriend and smiled sadly. He grew up so fast. From being the boy who defended Luke when they first met to his boyfriend as they toured the world. He never felt so proud to see such a shy and reserved boy become an idol to millions of people. But, even if Ashton is older, he will be Luke's baby and no one except they had to know that.


End file.
